This is a study of two treatment regimens that are administered without the use of a central venous catheter for both newly diagnosed and relapsed AIDS-related CMV retinitis. The primary objective of the trial is to compare the newest CMV retinitis drug, cidofovir, to a commonly used treatment regimen, the ganciclovir intraocular device plus oral ganciclovir, with respect to efficacy in preventing vision loss. A secondary objective is to compare a treatment regimen that incorporates highly active local therapy (the ganciclovir device) with a treatment regimen that does not. Progress report and summary of findings: Patients have been recruited since 1997 and there are now a total of 4 active and 1 deceased patient. This phase IV trial is in the process of comparing two FDA approved treatment regimens for CMV Retinitis. The two treatments are: 1) the ganciclovir intraocular implant plus oral ganciclovir and 2) peripherally infused cidofovir.